memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Jay Garrick
For his Earth One equivalent, see Henry Allen. For his Earth Two equivalent, see Barry Allen's father. For the Earth Two meta-human who also stole his name and alter-ego, see Hunter Zolomon. Jay Garrick is a speedster from Earth Three known as The Flash. He is also the Earth Three doppelganger of Henry Allen of Earth One. At one point, Jay was found by Zoom, a meta-human speedster from Earth Two. Jay was defeated by Zoom and held prisoner on Earth Two forced to wear an iron mask that dampened his powers, until being rescued by Team Flash. Jay's name and mantle as the Flash was used by Zoom to carry out facades as part of a plan to inspire hope in Central City, only to take it away. He currently resides on Earth Two with Harrison Wells and Jesse Quick, until they can find a way back to his Earth. Biography Activities as the Flash At some point Jay Garrick was given the power of superhuman speed. He began helping the public as a hero known as The Flash. Eventually, he was found by Hunter Zolomon, a fellow speedster from another Earth. Initially wishing to steal Jay's speed, he was unable to and instead resorted to imprisoning him on his own Earth within his base of operations. He put a mask on Jay with a speed dampener in the helmet in order to suppress his speed. Following this, Hunter took Jay's name and identity upon his own Earth to give people false hope only to take it away from them. Helping Barry Allen He was eventually joined by Jesse Quick, and later, speedster Barry Allen. He attempted to continually knock on the glass. Barry soon realized that he was trying to communicate, but Jesse urged him to let it go. Barry and Jesse eventually realized he was not using Morse code, but a 5x5 tap code commonly used by POWs. The two began to work together and started to decipher his message. Barry and Jesse discovered the first part of his message spells J-A-Y as in Jay Garrick, when Barry stated that "Jay" was alive, but not with them, causing Jay to become distressed. Just as Barry got the man to calm down enough to try to explain what he meant, Zoom ran in and warned Jay not to talk to them again. Jay watched in distress as Zoom pummeled Barry. Eventually Barry and Jesse were rescued by their friends, but before they could help Jay, Zoom arrived and endangered them all. While Killer Frost pinned down Zoom to allow Barry and the others to escape, Barry promised the man that he would return to rescue him. When Zoom returned to his lair with his deceased time remnant, Jay was suddenly horrified by his return. New inmates Jay encountered a new temporary inmate, Wally West, asking where he was. He attempted to use the same tap code, but Wally didn't understand it. Zoom then spoke to the new prisoner, before speeding off, taking Wally with him, leaving him alone once more. Caitlin Snow had an encounter with Jay while he was tapping the glass, but was cut off by her doppelgänger noticing her. Killer Frost said if she could get her powers to work through the wall the first thing she would do would be shutting him up. Caitlin then asked who he was but Killer Frost said she didn't know. She concluded that Zoom must've needed him due to him being there. He later witnessed Zoom murdering Killer Frost. Finally escaping Zoom After Team Flash failed to stop Zoom without Barry's help and Joe was taken to Earth Two, Zoom captured and told Joe his entire backstory from when he first got his speed to when he created Velocity-9 and the side effects that occurred, as well as how he was able speed to different Earths in the multiverse looking for a cure. He further spoke of how he stole Jay Garrick's identity. Not long following, after Zoom had been defeated, Jay was rescued and taken to S.T.A.R. Labs on Earth One, where the mask was taken off revealing to look exactly like Barry Allen's father who had been killed by Zoom, Barry was left distraught and Jay was confused. Later on after cleaning and shaving himself, he donned his Flash suit once again, taking Hunter's helmet with him, hoping that it will be a sign of hope for others. He thanked them, before taking hold of Harrison Wells and Jesse Quick, and speeding through the breach, with the promise that they could help him back to his Earth. Personality Though he had a short appearance, Jay showed himself to be a good-natured and kind man. He also showed himself to be a humble man as well, respectfully calling Barry by their shared name, Flash, displaying his deference to the Earth One speedster who saved his life, and acknowledging him as an equal and hero. He was not without his need for display his anger, using his vibrating hand to split the speed-dampening mask that Zoom had used on him in half. Jay was also capable of appreciating poetic justice and irony, taking up Hunter's helmet as it was originally a symbol of hope on Earth Two as explained by Harrison Wells, and Jay smiled, taking it with him and adding it to his uniform, hoping to make a symbol for justice back home. He did this partly out of revenge against Hunter for stealing his identity, and also as a memento of this adventure. He shares many traits with his Earth One counterpart, Henry Allen, including his kind nature, his admiration for Barry Allen, his intelligence, and his ability to control his temper even when having undergone a terrible ordeal. Powers and abilities *'Superhuman speed/Speed Force connection:' Jay is able to run at superhuman speeds, as shown when ran through a breach back to Earth Two with Harry and Jesse. **'Bodily vibration:' Jay has the ability to vibrate his cells and overall parts of his body on command for various effects, as shown when he vibrated his hand to split the iron mask that was put on him by Zoom, destroying it. **'Electrokinesis:' As a speedster, Jay produces a yellow electricity from his body when he runs which is the same exact color as Barry's as opposed to the sapphire-blue lighting produced from the Velocity serums. **'Interdimensional travel:' Jay was able to travel between the breach using his super speed. Equipment *'The Flash suit:' Jay wears a protective suit as his superhero alter-ego, The Flash. It is similar to Hunter Zolomon's Flash suit but when he stole his identity, Hunter switched up the colors and designs of Jay's. After the defeat of Zoom, Jay got his suit back and decided to wear Hunter's helmet as it originally symbolized hope to the people of Earth Two and as a bit of revenge for stealing his identity. Former equipment *'Speed Force dampening mask:' During his imprisonment, Jay was forced to wear an iron full faced mask that not only prevented him from speaking, but also severed his connection to the Speed Force. After the combined efforts of Harry and Cisco removed it on Earth One, Jay took great pride in destroying it, saying he never wanted to see it again.